Cambios
by SheiCullengrey
Summary: Y aquí estaba,luego de tres meses de que Edward me abandono aquella tarde en el bosque.Y a 2 meses del trágico accidente automovilístico que tuvieron Billy y Harry.Jacob vive en mi casa y de Charlie. Jacob como mi hermano. -Alaska? Lo mejor para los dos.
1. Despedida

Despedida:

Y aquí estaba, luego de tres meses de que Edward me abandono aquella tarde en el bosque. Y a 2 meses del trágico accidente automovilístico que tuvieron Billy y Harry. Era un día lluvioso típico en Forks, en el que Jake y yo estábamos haciendo nuestros deberes juntos, él estuvo desde el día en que Edward se fue. Somos los mejores amigos. Bueno volviendo a lo anterior, Charlie nos avisa a Jake y a mi, que no salgamos de la casa porque se venia una gran tormenta. Unas horas más tarde, pasada la tormenta, Charlie recibe una llamada de la estación, que informa que una camioneta resbala por la acera, y choca contra un camión, dejando sin vida, a los dos pasajeros de la camioneta, Harry y Billy.

Charlie le ofreció venirse a vivir con nosotros a Jacob, el acepto, no quería volver a su hogar. Desde allí, Jake vive con nosotros.

Ahora estamos con papá y Jake, abriendo nuestros regalos de navidad.

-Gracias Papá!- dijimos con Jake a la vez. Papa era la forma cariñosa que le decía Jake a Charlie, agradeciéndole por todo.

-De nada chicos se lo merecen- Charlie, nos regalo, dos motos. Sé que es raro, pero si! Dos motos! Desde que mi camioneta se averió, teníamos que andar en la patrulla, y no era divertido.

-Bueno Jake, toma el tuyo- dije, entregándole su regalo. Vi en sus ojos ese brillo, que no veía desde hace meses.

- Gracias Bells!- le regale, una sudadera color roja, su favorita, con su nombre atrás – Ahora abre el tuyo-.

Jake me dio una blusa azul, con un corazón en el medio- Gracias Jake, eres el mejor- Siempre voy a agradecer que haya encontrado a un mejor amigo con un gran corazón.

-Este es mio y de Bella, para ti Pa- a Charlie le dimos una nueva caña de pescar.

-Gracias chicos! Uno de estos días vamos a ir juntos a usarla- dijo Charlie

-Bueno creo que es hora de mostrar otra cosa- dijo Jake, se quito el gorro, que tenia de su cabeza.

- JAKE! TE CORTASTE EL CABELLO!- dijimos con Charlie

-Si, ya era hora- bufo Jake.

- Me encanta- dije.

-Fabuloso!- susurro Charlie.

-Ya es hora de dormir, yo me retiro- dije

-Yo igual- Íbamos con Jake yendo a las escaleras cuando Charlie grito:

-Esperen! Falta decirles algo, vengan siéntense- con Jake nos sentamos en el suelo frente a nuestro padre, le di una señal para que prosiga- Bueno , por lo que a pasado estos últimos tres meses, creo que es hora de un cambio. Me ofrecieron un puesto como oficial en Alaska, con mejor paga, así que nos mudaremos allí, ya compre una casa, nos mudamos en una semana-.

Alaska? Pero irnos de Forks? Dejarlo todo, y olvidar lo que paso? Creo que era lo mejor.

-Pa, yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Jake.

-Sé que será un poco difícil olvidar, pero si quiero- dije.

En todo este tiempo yo había cambiado, ahora mi pelo era rubio y usaba lentillas color azules, y Jake solo usaba lentillas verdes, todo por una apuesta con Quill y Embry.

6 días después..

-Jake ya se despidió de todos los chicos de la push, quieres despedirte de tus amigos, Bella?- pregunto Charlie, yo asentí- bueno tomen las bicicletas con Jake y vayan-.

Íbamos con Jacob recorriendo esa calle, que nunca volveríamos a recorrer, no volver a ver a Ángela y Eric. No más Push. No más excursiones por el bosque, hasta nuestro claro, mi claro.

-Jake! Espera!- frene, tenia que hacer algo.

-Que paso Bells?

-Sé que te molestaría, pero quiero ir a esa casa-.

-Estas segura?- Asentí

1 hora después…

Estaba delante de la casa que un día perteneció a Edward y su familia. Tantos recuerdos, que me hacían recordar de que el existió. Mi llanto, era el único recuerdo que tenia.

-Vamos Bells- dijo Jake- Esto te abre más tu herida, que tienes aquí- señalo mi corazón- suficiente con lo que encontraste hoy.

Bajo una baldosa de mi habitación, encontré una caja de madera, que contenía, todas mis fotos con la familia Cullen, y fotos con Edward, el cd con mi música preferida y mi Nana, los collares que me regalo y las pulseras. El escondió todas MIS cosas.

-Vamos- Toque la perilla de la puerta, como señal de despedida, y lo menos esperado ocurrió. Se abrió.

Entre, Jake solo me seguía. Entre a su habitación, estaba igual que la ultima vez. Sus libros, sus Cd's.

Decidí tomar sus favoritos, no se por qué los tome, pero los quería. Y también seis de sus camisas. Si, parezco una loca desquiciada que no se olvida de su ex, y que?

Ahora estaba en la habitación que una vez fue el estudio de belleza de Alice, todavía tenia esa ropa mía que nunca me atrevería a vestir y la ropa de Edward que tampoco usaría.

-Creo Jake, que es hora de unos cambios de looks, para ambos, no crees?-

- Si, es hora de que los Swan, sean reconocidos en Alaska-

-Así es, es hora de conocer a Jacob Swan y Marie Swan-.

Deje una nota para Edward, si alguna vez volvía:

_Si lees esto alguna vez, espero que sepas que me fui de aquí, no soporte más el dolor que tu provocaste._

_Gracias a ti, supe que la vida sigue adelante. Jacob, mi nuevo hermano, me lo demostró, el dolor se supera, pero aunque el recuerdo quede hay que superarlo. No me volverás a ver._

_A partir de ahora, no soy más Bella Swan…_

Con Jacob regresamos con todo, a nuestro viejo hogar, ya en dos horas partíamos a nuestra nueva vida.


	2. Nuevo

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**__**,**__** la historia es de mi autoría y está prohibida su reproducción.**_

* * *

Nuevos:

-ESTO ES GRANDISIMO!- dijo Jake.

Nuestra casa era de tres pisos, muy moderna. El primer piso tenía una sala de estar, la cocina y el gimnasio. El segundo piso la habitación de Charlie con su baño, el salón de juegos. Y el tercer piso, mi habitación con baño, una habitación-armario, y un salón con muchos libros, reproductor de música y un piano, y la habitación de Jacob con baño y jacuzzi. Y tenia también afuera un garaje en el que estaba la nueva camioneta de Charlie, y nuestras motos. El jardín era grande con un pequeño lago.

-Charlie, como pagaste esto?- pregunte

-Bueno vendí: tu camioneta, la lancha, no sabía el gran valor que tenía!- dijo nuestro padre- Aparte quien compraría una casa en medio del bosque? Solo yo, sé que ustedes no están acostumbrados al ruido de la ciudad, igual que yo, así que es lo mejor, y los vecinos más cercanos están al otro lado del camino, me olvide de su apellido, pero son una pareja y sus trillizas rubias de 17 años. Bueno basta de preguntas , mañana comienzan el colegio, así que a descansar!

POV JACOB

Con Bella nos despedimos de nuestro padre, y subimos cada uno a su habitación.

Todos los días agradezco a Charlie y a Bella, por el cariño y todo lo que me dan. Con Bella, parecemos hermanos, sabemos todo sobre nosotros, también le conté sobre los licántropos. Yo hasta hace un mes tenia miedo de convertirme en uno, pero el abuelo de Sam Uley, me confirmo que no tenía el gen. Así que soy un chico normal, y por eso soy feliz.

Me desperté con el movimiento de mi cama, abrí los ojos y me encontré con Bella saltando arriba.

-Vamos despierta Jake, hermanito! Día de escuela! Arriba-

- Así va a ser todos los días? Que lindo- dije con sarcasmo.

-Pero mira lo que te traje?- Bella me mostro, un desayuno completo para dos, tocino con huevos, cafés, zumos, tostadas.

-Gracias hermanita- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Charlie ya se fue a trabajar, pero a partir de ahora es John, sabes que ese es su segundo nombre?-

-Pero porque otros nombres?

-Es que a Charlie John, le parece mejor empezar otra vida nueva- dijo Bells

-Pero no es junto! Charlie es Jonh Swan y tus eres Marie Swan… Y yo!

- Eres Jacob Swan, todos te conocen como Jacob Black, pero cambias el apellido

-De acuerdo

Con "Marie" terminamos de alistarnos. Nuestros looks cambiaron totalmente. Bella llevaba unos jeans negros apretados con una remera roja ajustada al cuerpo, con chaqueta negra de cuero y tacones altos rojos y lentes Ray-Bans, y yo unos jeans gastados, con remera con cuello en V en negra, chaqueta negra de cuero y converse's rojas y lentes Ray- Bans. Si nos veían a ambos aparentamos hermanos, y así lo somos. Cada uno se fue en su moto, la mía era roja y la de ella azul eléctrico.

-Una carrera hasta la escuela?- bufó Bella

-Bueno, Ma-rie.- dije lentamente

-LISTOS… PREPARADOS… FUERA!- y salimos rumbo a el colegio.

Yo tomaba la delantera, ya faltaba una cuadra para llegar, pero ella me paso. Y gano, obviamente. Cuando frenamos en el estacionamiento, todos nos miraban. Me estacione junto a Bella.

-Viste como nos miran?

-Si, parecen que nos quieren comer- dijo Marie riéndose

- CIERREN SUS BOCAS BABOSOS! ES MI HERMANA- dije en tono autoritario. De pronto todos cerraron la boca y siguieron su rumbo.

-Bueno nos vemos para el almuerzo?

- Ok, pero espérame aquí – dijo Bells

- Te quiero Mariposita- le dije en el oído- Siempre estaré para ti

-Y yo para ti Lobito- quería tanto a Bella cuando me llamaba Lobito y yo a ella Mariposita.

POV EMMET

Aquí estamos. Ósea yo, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y el muerto de Edward. En un nuevo colegio, durante el almuerzo, era divertido. Pero obviamente falta esa persona que se sonroja, y que se ríe de mis bromas y chistes, Bella como te extraño, hasta Rosalie te extraña.

-Quieres mantener tus pensamientos para ti Emmet!- dijo Edward.

- Fácil, no te metas en mi mente!- Edward se levanto de su silla y se fue, una vez más se enojo

-Em, por favor habla con el- me dijo Alice, asentí

Me apresure a seguirlo, porque no puede ir a paso humano?

-Ouch! Ten cuidado- dijo una chica , la empuje y cayo al piso

-Perdóname- la ayude a ponerse de pie- Estas bien?

-Si estoy bien- me dijo ella. La mire, pero yo la conocía? – Cual es tu nombre? Nos conocemos?

- Me llamo Marie Swan, y no creo que te conozca-

Swan? Bella? Esta chica no era ella, rubia de ojos azules. Capaz que es una prima. Ella me miraba igual de sorprendida que yo. Se le acelero el pulso.

-Soy Emmet Cullen. Sos familiar de Bella Swan, que vive en Forks?

- Ah! De Isabella! Claro ella es mi prima! La conoces?

-Si fue como una hermana pequeña para mi- dije sonriendo tristemente- La viste últimamente?

-Si claro! Esta bien, desde su rompimiento con su pareja, esta mejor, pero cuando digo mejor, es genial! Hizo un curso adelantado, y termino el colegio, yo le ofrecí venir a vivir conmigo, pero recibió una carta de aceptación en una universidad de Inglaterra, así que se fue- No le creo nada, para mi que esta es Bella.

La agarre del brazo, y tire de ella hasta la mesa donde estaba mi familia.

-Por favor suéltame grandote- bufaba ella.

- Em, puedes dejar a la chica- dijo Rose

- MIRENLA BIEN! NO LA CONOCEN? IMAGINENSELA CON PELO CASTAÑO Y OJOS CHOCOLATES!- todos la observaron atentamente. Alice puso una sonrisa.

POV BELLA

Esto es imposible! Porque tuve que encontrarlos aquí!

- Nombre?- dijo Alice

-Marie Swan- dije

-Edad

- Dieciocho

-Fecha de cumpleaños

-14 de septiembre

-Color favorito?

-Rojo

-Un libro?

-Orgullo y Perjuicio

-Te gusta ir de compras?

-Obviamente! Toda chica le gusta!

-Novio?

- No

-Tuviste? Y si dices no, porque?- Alice te juro que te quemaría todo tu armario

-Si tuve

- Tuviste? Que paso?

- Bueno el me dejo, me abandono hubo un problema, y el muy marica me dejo sola, y destruyo totalmente mi vida, pero ahora estoy mejor

- Familia?

- John, mi padre y Jacob mi hermano menor

-Otro familiar?

- Charlie Swan, mi tío y Bella Swan, mi prima

-Son de Forks?

-Si, los conocen?

-Si ella es o era mi mejor amiga, cuéntame más sobre Bella

- Bueno ella y yo nos consideramos gemelas, ya que nacimos casi en la misma fecha y el mismo año, Bella hace poco sufrió una gran perdida, yo creí que ella era fuerte, pero cuando me conto , Todo lo que paso, la comprendí, ese maldito Edgar las tiene que pagar una por una

Emmet soltó una gran risotada y Rosalie le pego en la nuca.

-Jasper podrías ir a buscarlo?- dijo Rosalie

- A quien?- dije, no por favor a Edward, no. Agarre mi teléfono de mi bolsillo, estaba sonando.

-A Edward- dijo Alice

- Hola?- dije al teléfono

-_Hola Marie, con quienes estas? Te veo desde unas mesas_

- Jake, por favor lo que pasa es que C.V y V.P.M.A!- C.V significa Cullen Volvió y V.P.M.A significa Ven por mi ahora

-_Enseguida voy Mariposita_- Jake colgó, lo vi corriendo llegando hacia mi.

- Hola hermanita- dijo Jake, abrazándome, yo le bese la mejilla sonoramente- Como fueron tus clases?

-De lo mejor! Y las tuyas?

-Igual de geniales- dije- Él es Emmet Cullen y su familia- los presente a Jake.

- Los Cullen! Donde esta ese maldito de Edward! Nunca mereció el amor de mi primita- dijo Jake

- Mejor vamos Jake, quiero ver si mi moto esta sana por favor- dije empujándolo.

- Nos vemos Bella!- grito Alice. Ella si me conocía

- Bueno creo, que en casa hablamos, no?- susurro Jake.

- Si, aquí no se puede hablar- dije- Me voy a clase de Biología

- Vale! Te veo!- Jake usando su asentó español.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo el Capitulo 2 , mañana no voy a poder subir porque también existe el colegio en mi vida u.u, pero mis historias le siguen . Bella, ni sus propias mentiras se puede tragar. Pero que locura esta historia no? **_**En una historia todo puede pasar…**_

_**Saludos!**_


	3. Comienzo

_** Perdón por no subir ayer... Volví de una fiesta del viernes, ayer a las 4 de la tarde.. Y dormí hasta recientemente... Bueno disfruten el tercer capitulo!**_

* * *

Comienzo:

POV BELLA

Clases de Biología, la mejor, nunca creí que me gustaría tanto. Entre al salón, obviamente tarde.

-Oh, señorita Swan, aquí tiene sus libros- dijo el profesor- Por favor siéntese en el banco del fondo.

Asentí, me encamine a mi banco, solo miraba el piso, no me atrevía a verle las caras a todos, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de mis tacones.

-Bueno alumnos, hoy repasaremos la mitosis- comenzó el profesor. Cuantas veces la repasaremos, yo ya me lo se de memoria. Me puse a ver mi libro, y después mi cuaderno.

-Maldición!- mi cuaderno tenia el nombre de Isabella Swan- Ugh. Me puse a revisar las anotaciones que tenia, la ultima pagina decía _Bella y Edward, por siempre_. _Siempre estaré para ti, Bella_.- Si estarás por siempre Edward Cullen-dije con sarcasmo

-Que?- susurro, mi compañero. No le había visto el rostro en toda la clase.

-No nada- dije levantando la vista, para verlo. Esos ojos dorados, que no vi en tanto tiempo, me volvieron a mirar.

-Bella?- bufó. Me tengo que controlar, no me tendría que sentir bien por verlo? Pero lo que sentía era íra. Sentí mis lagrimas asomarse, pero no debía llorar, mis lentillas se saldrían, y me dejarían al descubierto- Bella?

-No, soy Marie. Tu también me confundes con Bella?-

-Es que eres idéntica. Como esta ella?- dijo Edward con desesperación.

-Esta de lo mejor, su promedio en el colegio fue el más alto, y ahora en la universidad en Inglaterra! Nunca creí de que Bells, supere todo lo que paso. Perdón cual es tu nombre?-

-Edward Cullen- La mismísima mierda de Edward Cullen. Creo que era hora de hablar por "Bella".

-Oh el gran Edward Cullen- dije con enfado- La dejaste en el bosque sola! Cuando me conto no crei que fueras tan mierda, Bella nunca te merecio… UN MES! Sin comer o salir, deberías sufrir lo que ella sufrio… Tienen razón cuando dicen que los vampiros no tienen alma- NO! DIJE QUE ERA UN VAMPIRO!

-Te conto todo?- dijo el, estaba herido.

-Si, y jure por mi vida, no contarle a nadie.

-Bella, nunca nombro tener una prima. Ya que te conto todo, porque no puedo leer tu mente?

-Em… Eso … No tengo idea.

-Como que se fue a Inglaterra? Con quien?

- Se fue con Charlie. Se fue porque la aceptaron en la universidad.

No soportaba más mentiras, pero desde cuando me volví toda una gran mentirosa? Juntarme con Seth, Quill y Embry era la consecuencia. Le envié un mensaje a Jake que decía:

_Lobito tienes que dejar de pensar de la antigua Bella, Edward esta aquí y puede leer tu mente, solo piensa en Marie, John y tu, si piensas en Bella solo que ella es feliz en Inglaterra y que nunca la habías visto así de feliz. Si? Si puedes ven a buscarme a la puerta de mi aula…._

Y Jacob me respondió:

_Si lo veo, le parto la cara, pero si lo hago yo pierdo una mano, así que no le hago nada, solo algunos insultos mentales Te quiero Mariposita, Jake_

Solo el podía sacar una sonrisa a lo malo. Me reí. Cuando levante la vista hacia el aula, ya no había nadie, solo yo y _él_. Me levante y tome mis libros. Me encamine a la puerta lo más rápido posible. Senti que me seguía. Abri la puerta y me encontré con esa sonrisa que alegraba mis mañanas.

-Jake!- me lance en sus brazos.

-Hola hermanita!-

- Quiero jugar una carrera a casa! Vamos!-me di vuelta y Edward me miraba con ojos tristes.

-Edward el es Jacob, mi hermano- dije.

POV JACOB

-Edward el es Jacob, mi hermano- dijo Marie.

-Hola- me anime a decir. _Oh Edward Cullen, el famoso ex novio de Bells. Hay Bells como te extraño, espero con ansias el verano para ir a Inglaterra. Ya quiero conocer el porche que tiene, Bella más velocidad, igual a 180Km por hora! Nunca creí que mi prima cambiara tanto desde su ultimo cumpleaños. Si Edward me escuchara, creo que volaría a Inglaterra para inspeccionar a Bella, nunca conoci a alguien tan protector!_

-Hola Jacob- dijo. _Hay Bella, con razón nadie se acercaba a ti. Una mirada hacia ti y él se los comia. _El me sonrio con suficiencia. _Yo también lo se todo, chupasangre. _El puso los ojos como yo en que sonreía

-Bueno vamos Jake! Quiero mi carrera!

POV BELLA

Ya estaba en mi habitacion haciendo mis tareas, escuche música, era de mi antiguo teléfono. Llamaba un numero desconocido.

-Hola?

-_COMO QUE TE FUISTE A INGLATERRA ISABELLA! PORQUE? QUE HAY DE TU PRIMA MARIE? NOS OLVIDASTE!- _ era Alice.

- Si me fui a Inglaterra a comenzar una nueva vida. Marie quería que viva en Alaska, pero estar allí me haría acordarme todo, no se porque. NOS OLVIDASTE? COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO! YO NO ABANDONE O OLVIDE A NADIE, USTEDES SE FUERON! EL ME DEJO! NUNCA VOLVERE ALICE! SOLO VOLVER A TOCAR FORKS O AMERICA DEL NORTE, ME HARIA SUFRIR! ACA TENGO TODO LO QUE QUIERO! MI PADRE!

-_Donde esta mi Bells? Mi chica que se sonroja, con todas las bromas que le hacia?- _no Emmet…

-Perdon Oso, los adoro a todos, a ti, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie y Jasper- oí algo romperse- Pero no quiero abrir más la herida que tengo en mi pecho… Que fue eso?

-Eso fue una broma que le hice a nosotros también te adoramos y te extrañamos, esperamos volver a verte alguna vez, Esme te extraña demasiado. Yo ya estaba llorando

-Em es que- sollozo- para mi seria muy difícil- sollozo.

- Y si solo nosotros? No te gustaría vernos?

-Claro que –sollozo- los quiero ver.

-Entonces cuando?

- En un tiempo- sollozos- puede ser? Ahora no..

- De acuerdo, solo llamanos si? Rosalie y Alice, te mandan muchos cariños, te quiero Bells…

-Yo también los quiero-sollozo- y mucho, Adios. Corte la llamada

No se cuanto aguantaría sin abrazar a Em, o Alice. A mi otra madre, Esme.

Tocaron la puerta, de seguro era Jake.-Pase-

-Todo bien hermanita?- negué- Me quieres contar?

Le conte todo lo que sucedió. Me abrazo todo el tiempo.

-Bueno, solo venia a avisarte que Charlie John- se rio- Quiere que saludemos a los vecinos del frente, quieres?

-Vamos!

* * *

_**Les gusto? **_

_**Que hará Bella, ahora que volvió a encontrarse con sus amigos? Con Edward? **_

_**Y quienes serán los vecinos del frente?**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo!**_

_**Muchos XOXOXO**_


	4. A ellas nadie las engaña

**Loa personajes pertenecen a The King Meyer :D , la historia es completamente mia...**

* * *

A ellas nadie las engaña:

Estábamos en la puerta de la casa de los vecinos.

-Estas mejor Bells?-

-Si, Jake, pero acuérdate soy… Marie-

-Marie se olvido de su nombre!- dijo con voz infantil.

-Basta- le pegue en el hombro a Jake, el me devolvió el golpe, y así seguimos, hasta que abrieron la puerta.

-Hola jóvenes, necesitan algo?- dijo una mujer pálida de cabello negro, con ojos…. Dorados

-Otros? No puede ser- dijo Jake en un susurro, le pegue en la costilla.

-Hola, nos veníamos a presentar somos Marie y Jacob Swan, sus nuevos vecinos- dije, la mujer nos sonrió.

-Yo soy Carmen Denali, quieren pasar para conocer al resto de la familia?- Ambos asentimos.

Entramos, era una casa como la nuestra, moderna, y con ventanales muy grandes.

-Pónganse cómodos chicos- dijo Carmen, ella se retiro de la sala, y yo me senté en un sillón con Jake.

-Marie, tenemos que hablar más tarde-

-Si Jake, tenemos que hablar sobre mucho-

Atrás de nosotros se escuchaban murmullos y risas. Nos levantamos con Jake, para saludar a los demás vecinos.

-Bueno, él es mi esposo, Eleazar, y estas mis hijas, Tanya, Irina y Kate, esperen que llamo a los demás- Carmen se retiro. Yo me puse a hablar con las trillizas, y Jake con Eleazar. Me parecieron geniales Irina y Kate, pero Tanya me mataba con la mirada.

-Aquí están los demás- dijo Carmen. ES QUE HOY, TODO ESTABA CONTRA MI! Esme y Carlisle, estaban frente a mí, sonriéndome.

-Hola, soy Marie- dije mirando a ambos.

-Soy Esme- me abrazo-.

-Soy Carlisle- me saludo sujetando mi mano.

-Quieres acompañarme a buscar a mis hijos- dijo Esme. No me iba a negarle un paseo, a mi exsuegra…

-De acuerdo- le toque el hombro a Jake- Ya vuelvo si?- el asintió.

**Caminando en el jardín…**

Salí con Esme a dar un paseo, para ir a buscar a sus hijos, _mis amigos_.

-Marie- dijo, me tomo del brazo- Estas segura que ese es tu nombre?- Negué . Ella me conocía, extendió sus brazos hacia mí, yo me lancé a ellos- yo conozco a todos mis niños, y tu eres una de ellos.

-Gracias mamá- ella siempre me decía que la llame _mamá _, pero nunca me animé. Me apreté más contra ella- Lo único que pido es que no digas nada, o _pienses_.

-Claro mi niña, no pensare en ello, pero solo permíteme quererte. Bella este tiempo sufrí mucho sin ti, faltaba una de mis hijas. Bueno, quieres ir a buscar a los chicos?- bufó, mostrándome su mejor sonrisa.

-Vamos- sonreí, nunca me negaría a su sonrisa.

POV ALICE

Estaba diseñando nueva ropa para Rose, en nuestro estudio, Jasper y Emmet jugaban en la Xbox. Edward, estaba tocando piano en otra sala, siempre tocaba la misma melodía, pero hoy era diferente, era la Nana de Bella. Todavía no creía que este en Inglaterra, _Edward que ni se te ocurra viajar a Inglaterra_, vi una visión de el tomar una avión, _Escuchaste?_, sentí un gruñido.

-Hola niños, puedo pedir un poco de su atención- dijo Esme- quiero presentar a su nueva vecina.

Emmet levanto la cabeza y saludó: -Hola Marie!- Marie? Nuestra vecina? Todos la miramos, en la otra sala se escucho un sonido de una tecla grave dando por terminada la melodía.

POV BELLA

-Hola Emmet- dije , todos me observaban.

-Se conocen?- bufó Esme.

-Si, hoy persiguiendo a tu hijo Eddie, me tropecé con ella… accidentalmente.

-Emmet!, espero que hayas pedido disculpas.

-Si mami- dijo mostrando sus hoyuelos- hasta me la confundí con mi Chica Sonrojo- Esme me miro a mí, yo la mire, Alice nos miro, mierda.

-Marie, te gusta la ropa no?- dijo Ali, yo asentí- Ven a ver estas. Me acerque a ella, le sonreí. Me mostro varios modelos.

-Quieres que te muestre más?- dijo Rosalie.

-Solo si tú quieres- con Rosalie y Alice, salimos del estudio, dirigiéndonos a la casa. Cuando entramos en ella, las chicas me guiaron a una habitación, cuando entraron, echaron pestillo a la puerta.

-Quiero la verdad- dijo Alice seria. Y ahora que hago? Ella es mi mejor amiga.

-Alice… Por favor no hagas… esto-

- Vamos Marie… Dime-

- Pero…

-Alice- Esta miro a Rosalie- Basta, ella hablara cuando quiera, no Be… Marie?

-Si, Rosalie- dije. Ellas eran mis amigas, tenían que saber- Tienen papel y birome?

Alice me paso una hoja y un lápiz, y escribí:

_Si quieren saberlo, vengan hoy a mi casa, mi habitación, a Medianoche. Les contare todo lo que paso. No le digan a nadie. Y esto lo escribí porque no quiero que 10 vampiros escuchen, y uno en especial…_

-Lo entendemos- dijeron Alice y Rose.

_Te extrañamos… _Escribió Alice en otro papel. Se acercó a mí y me abrazo. Rosalie solo me dedico una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno chicas, tengo que ir a preparar la cena

-Nos vemos Marie- dijeron ambas.

Con Jake nos fuimos de la mansión Denali/Cullen. Jake supongo que estaba haciendo sus deberes. Fui tan estúpida al decir a Alice y Rosalie que soy Bella, y que les diría todo. Soy tan estúpida por haber venido a Alaska.

Prepare unos ricos espaguetis con salsa, para mi, Jacob y Charlie, a ellos les encantaba…

-Están muy ricos Marie- dijo Jake

-Toda la razón para Jake- Charlie me sonrió- Y como les fue en la escuela?

Yo me atragante con el espagueti, y Jake se ahogo con el zumo. Cuando Jake pudo hablar dijo:

-Bueno.. mm.. Nos trataron bien- yo asentí, y jugué con mi comida.

-Y no conocieron a nadie?- Yo negué.

-Quieren que les cuente que sucedió hoy en mi recorrido en patrulla por la ciudad?- dijo Papá.

-Suéltalo Charlie!

- Pasando por el estacionamiento del colegio, ya habían dado por terminado las clases hace una hora, un auto me pasó rápidamente, lo comencé a seguir y encendí las sirenas, ahí recién el automóvil se tiro a un costado de la calle, y un joven bajo, un par de chicos se reían desde dentro del volvo- VOLVO?- Y me acerque a él y cuando lo mire , me pareció conocerlo, el me sonrió y me abrazo y me empezó a girar, directamente multa- finalizo. De seguro era Emmet.

-Charlie, y como era el chico?- pregunte

-Era alto, pálido, de ojos negros, parecía que se estaba muriendo- Charlie, sacudía la cabeza como sacando esa imagen de su cabeza- Me parecía conocido… Creo que su apellido era Masen.

Masen, Masen, Masen… Pensaba mientras tomaba de mi jugo de moras.

MASEN! Edward Anthony MASEN Cullen! Escupí todo mi jugo en la cara de Jacob.

-Que paso Bella?- dijo Charlie

-Es que… Jake deja que te limpie- Dios Jacob quédate quieto- Yo- Jacob y el perro más cobarde- !- grite.

Corrí hacia mi habitación. Porque me pasaba todo esto! Volver a empezar, fue el error más grande!

Llore como mucho tiempo, cuando decidí mirar el reloj , me di cuenta que era Medianoche. Me iré a dormir… OH ALICE Y ROSALIE VENDRAN EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO!

-Be- Marie estas ahí?- seguí esa voz… Era Emmet que venia con Rosalie y Alice… PERO EMMET QUE HACIA AQUÍ!

-Emmet que haces , aquí?-

-Oh , pequeña Mary, no sabes lo que tengo para contarte-

* * *

**Y? Que tal?**

**Que pasara ahora que Esme, Rosalie y Alice , saben la verdad? Y porque Emmet también fue con las chicas a casa de Bella/Mary? Y que le contara Emmet a ella? Sera sobre lo de la multa ? UPSSS, sorry...**

**Un beso pequeñas! **

**XOXOXO**


	5. fontfontY Van 4fontfont

_**Perdón por no subir estas semanas :( El colegio no me da tiempo... Y se necesita tranquilidad (Que solo tengo cuando todos duermen) para seguir creando esta historia :) Aquí tienen el capitulo 5! Disfruten**_

* * *

Y van 4:

-Quieres que te cuente algo?- dijo Emmet- No, primero quiero saberlo todo MARIE…

Resalto tanto mi "nombre"…

-Lo resumo en pocas palabras-bufe- Quería olvidar y decidí empezar de cero.

-Querías olvidarte de mi Sonrojita?- por favor Emmet no llores? Parecía que estaba llorando, pero sin lagrimas- Porque querías olvidar?

- Una forma más fácil de saber… Ve y pregúntale al idiota de Masen las razones por que quiero olvidar todo lo que paso! Porque después de llorar tanto, no me quedo deshidratada? Ojala…

-No Bellita no llores- Rosalie me abrazo? Ósea la cuñada que me odiaba totalmente- Se que es raro, pero entiendo, yo también trate de olvidar amores que me abandonaron, te entiendo.

-Gracias Rose, te puedo decir Rose?- ella asintió.

- Venga! Abacho con el osho!- dijo Emmet abriendo sus brazos. Nos tiramos literalmente, a él.

Hablamos un montón, me sentía como otra vez en casa. Emmet y sus bromas que me hacían sonrojar; Alice planeando volver a jugar a Barbie-Bella y el gran cambio: Rosalie me trataba como si fuéramos amigas desde siempre!

-Bella no atiendas el teléfono- dijo Alice, teniendo una de sus visiones. Pero porque no iba a atender el teléfono? Sonó mi móvil… Presione el botón para aceptar la llamada…

-Hola?

-Con Bella Cu-Swan?- quien era? Mire a Alice, con los labios me decía EDWARD, oh. Juguemos con Ediie..

-Si con la misma… Quien habla?

-Ehh.. Mike Newton-

-OH MIKE! Perdón por dejarte plantado en la cita numero 16 que tuvimos! Pero recuerda la Cita 12… Esa noche fue inolvidable!- Emmet estaba golpeando el piso de la risa…

-OH Si…. Me haces recordar?

- Encaje azul Francia…- A Emmet se le escapo una risa..

-Recuerdo… Con quien estas?

-Con mi compañero de habitación Tim… espera un segundo- hice un sonido similar a que tapaba el auricular- Tim! Espérame en la cama!- del otro lado del teléfono se escucho un gruñido- Bueno Mike! Me tengo que ir a practicar un... Emm…Sex- Examen Oral... Adiós!

Colgué el teléfono… Las chicas me miraban con la boca abierta… Y Emmet se limpiaba sus "Lagrimas de Emoción".

-Que tengo en la cara?- pregunte…

-Desde cuando Bellita es así de directa y chistosa?- dijo Alice.

-Bueno la causa es que juntarme con Jacob, y su "Manada", me convertí en una chica atrevida y chistosa- _y todavía falta que me conozcan más, _pensé…

-Y porque eres rubia y con ojos azules… En el día- Oh! Emmet tenía que preguntar- Que eres una chica de ojos azules en el día y una chica de ojos marrones en la noche… Que haces con tus ojos?- dijo señalándome, tapándose la boca y escondiéndose desde atrás de mi silla

-Hay Emmet, solo uso lentes de contacto, son como lentes de leer, pero pequeños que se ponen en los ojos, hay de muchos colores… Y lo de mi cabello… Fue una apuesta…

-Antes parecías una modelo… Y ahora todavía más ¡Que viva Bella Rubia!- era de esperarse de Rose, adora a todo lo que sea rubio…

**POV EMMET**

Que feliz que estoy de ver a mi Bellita de nuevo…. Pero que tarado soy! Le tengo que contar lo que sucedió hoy!

-Bella, te cuento que paso hoy?- ella asintió con la cabeza, mi osita y Ali ya se estaban carcajeando- No te molesta de que… el… este involucrado? – Negó- Bueno aquí voy…

**FLASHBACK**

_Edward cuando te dignaras a venir, _me repetía una y otra vez en mi sexy cabeza… Hace 1 hora

_Ya voy, ya voy... Fui a ver unos papeles…, _escuche su voz a lo lejos...

Levante la vista, y ahí venia el muerto de mi hermano con una sonrisa…

-!- mi grito de niñita, ¡EDWARD ME ESTABA LEVANTANDO Y GIRANDO EN UN ABRAZO, Y SE REIA!- SUELTAME HERMANO PERVERTIDO, ACOSADOR DE CHICOS SEXYS! QUE TE SUCEDE HOMOSEXUAL!

- La sentí, la olí, fresas!- estaba delirando! Tome mi móvil y marque el número de Carlisle, al primer tono atendió:

-Que sucede hijo?

-Es normal que un vampiro delire?

- Como? Un vampiro? Que sucede Emmet?

-Edward actúa demasiado raro, dice: La olí, fresas- mire a Edward estaba saltando y girando con Jasper en brazos, y gritaba: JASPER ELLA ESTA AQUÍ, LA SIENTO, FRESAS, FRESITAS, FRESOTAS!- Escuchas?

-Fresas? Pero… Pregúntale que huele…

Me aparte el móvil de mi oreja y le pregunte a Edward: A quien hueles hermanito?

-A ella, Emmet, ella..

- Dice que la huele a Ella- que vampiro más loco...

-Tráelo para casa, ahora…

Corte la llamada, le saque a Edward de los brazos a Jasper, el pobre tenia el terror plantado es su cara, me miraba y repetía: _Que fue eso? Que paso?_

-Vamos Edward, papá quiere que lo veamos ahora-use mi voz autoritaria de padre, Edward solo me siguió saltando como en un prado…

Edward nos hizo subir a su volvo… Manejaba tan rápido que no se percato de que una patrulla lo perseguía

-Edward para, una patrulla…

Edward bajo, se acercó hasta el policía, sentí su aroma, me era conocido… _Charlie… _ Edward, me estará escuchando? No se así que… LA CUCARACHA, LA CUCARACHA, YA NO PUEDE CAMINAR PORQUE NO TIENE PORQUE LE FALTAN LAS DOS PATITAS DE ATRÁS! BABYBABYBABYOHHHHBABY! Como era esa canción que tenia mi compañero argentino de Español? NENE MALO TURUTUTUTUTUTUT NENE MALO! Y LA CUCARACHA DE LOS PADRINOS MAGICOS DICE: EL DOMINIO TOTAL DEL MUNDOOO! TE QUIERO YO Y TU… Edward que haces abrazando al poli?

-POR DIOS EDWARD! DEJA AL POJAJAJJAJJAJLICIA JAJJAJJA TRANQUILO- se carcajeaba Jasper…

Me baje del auto, a todo esto Edward tenia una multa en la mano y la miraba y sonreía…

-PERO ESTAS LOCO HERMANO? ABRAZASTE A UN POLICIA SIN UNA CAUSA JUSTA!

-Olía a ella- miraba la multa y sonreía… _Retrasado…_

-Vamos Edward- lo tome como una bolsa de papa, el resto del camino maneje yo, Edward seguía en su mundo "OLIA A ELLA, FRESOTA", y Jasper filmaba con su teléfono a la persona del otro mundo… Cuando llegue a casa, me baje del auto, abrí la puerta del copiloto, tome en brazos a Edward, fui hacia el estudio de Carlisle, abrí la puerta, senté en el sofá a Edward…

-Hazte cargo de este Pervertido Retrasado Mental, agoto mi paciencia hoy Papá…

-Gracias por hacerte cargo Emmet, estuviste muy bien, ahora por favor retírate…

**FINFLASHBACK**

**POV BELLA**

Oh, oh y oh… Malditas fresas.. Pero si yo cambie mi fragancia y mi shampoo… _el favorito de Edward_…

-Sabes que quiere decir con los de las fresas?- me pregunto Emmet, después de reírnos como 5 minutos seguidos…

-Si lo se- murmuro muy bajo, todo me miraban seriamente- Es que creo que el aroma que Edward siente, es el mio…

- Pero si lo único que siento es sangre- dijo Alice

- Es que según los que leí en internet, hay una especie de _Cantante_, esa sería yo, y Edward mi amo…

-Y que tiene?- bufó Rose

- La Cantante es como,mmm… La sangre _Canta_ solo para ese vampiro, ósea Edward, y tiene un aroma especial que solo el siente…

- Entendemos.. Bueno Belli-Bells, te dejaremos dormir en 5 horas hay que ir al colegio… Así que adiós!- me dijo Ali mientras me abrazaba, Emmet y Rose igual.

Me acosté en mi cama…

Mis últimos pensamientos fue:_ Ya son 4 los que saben mi verdad? Como seguirá mi vida? Estos Cambios vienen para sanar o para reabrir esa herida que recién estaba saturando? _Y caí en los brazos de Morfeo…

**POV EDWARD**

-Hijo, vete unos días- dijo Carlisle- Capaz que te hace sentir mejor… Ve a donde tú deseas…

-Emm, veré donde puedo ir- me despedí de mi padre, ahora iría a hablar con Alice. Subí las escaleras hasta su habitación, toque, y Jasper abrió, y dijo:

-Como andas fresitas?

-Mejor, solo fue un ataque… Esta Alice?- el bloqueo sus pensamientos…

-Jasper que me ocultas?

-Nada… Creo que se fue de caza con Emmet y Rosalie… Si eso!

-A listo….

**POV ALICE**

-Conocí a una nueva Bella!

-Creo que tengo competencia en el tema de broma y diversión!- bufo Emmet- Rose que te hizo cambiar de parecer con Belli-Bells?

-Entiendo por todo lo que paso, y esto que le esta pasando no es bueno para ella, va a sufrir más…

-Quien va a sufrir?- Salió Edward saltando desde su balcón…

-Nadie!- dijimos los tres al unísono…

**POV EDWARD **

-Quien va a sufrir?- dije saltando desde mi balcón, sobresaltándolos.

-Nadie!- dijeron los tres al unísono…

Decidí entrar en sus mentes: Alice: Pensaba en un nuevo porche color rojo. Rosalie en diseños nuevos de ropa color azul. Emmet pensaba en hacerle competencia de bromas a…. Los gatitos de la calle?

-Donde estaban?-

-En el zoológico!- grito Rosalie

-Grupo de Autoayuda para loca por las compras!- dice Emmet

-Haciendo fila para conseguir entradas para el concierto de Paramore!- dijo Alice

-Bueno yo me voy, toma Alice- le entregue un papel que me dio Carlisle para ella- Dijo que le hagas caso…

Ella leyó el papel, y me miro raro y dijo: Porque?

Yo solo corrí por el bosque, pensando en el largo viaje que me esperaba…

* * *

**_Que pasara? No se :B _**

**_ Solo soy una chica inocente O:-) , que crea historias... Hasta pervertidas!_**

**_Ya tengo más capítulos preparados, estoy por subir un one-hot :D Creado en 4 horas :)_**

**_Gracias por sus Reviews :)_**

**_XOXOXO_**


	6. Important!

No es otro capitulo... Esto es muy importante !

Los Administradores de this page à partir del Día 4 de Junio van una serie clave de fics en Donde haya limones o Violencia grafica. No Se Que es Lo Que piensan ustedes, Pero por mi petición de parte que me PARECE Estúpido. Hay Maravillosos fic Que en solitario TIENEN UNOS dos limones en ELLOS, el pecado embargo de la trama es asombrosa. No se pueden BORRAR las naciones unidas Fic de Que POSEE Mas de 100.000 words solo porqué 'haya algun dia de Que Otro Capitulo conteniendo Lemmon de Que Juntos no llegan a Las 5000 Palabras. Es Por Eso que les Pido La peticion de Que lean debajo y fírmenla Y postéenla in SUS FICS. Con suerte si HACEMOS Suficiente Ruido Las Cosas Vuelvan una Normalidad de Los Ángeles. Gracias.

Saludos a Quien administre this page

Yo, junto estafadores mas MUCHOS, los hemos ESTADO Y Subiendo Escribiendo Historias en la ESTE Anos sito por bulerías, Pero AHORA DAMOS CUENTA nep De que algunos de Que De Los Fic hemos Llegado a Amar Corren El Riesgo de SER eliminados por el pecado de La Oportunidad de rectificar incluso Nuestros Errores.

Para algunos, significa ESTO La Perdida Permanente de Una Historia. Si bien No Tengo Nada que viola Creo SUS Términos de USO, personajes de heno Que seran incapaces de Recuperar Su fic en Su forma original, Esto Es Algo Que Me PARECE servicios CASI UNA Digno de Acción legal, ya que Qué MIENTRAS NO Podemos reclamar la Propiedad de Personaje de la ONU, las Historias NUESTRAS hijo y destruirlas Simplemente es inexcusable algoritmo.

Es Muy Sencillo Anadir Simplemente sin clasificación MA, Con Filtros adicionales o incluso de las Naciones Unidas sencilla Requisito párr Que Haya UNA suscripcion Gratuita to read los fic Que here sí publicano, y Reducir los odiosos Comentarios Anónimos y Mensajes y una Vez Los Ángeles. Asi Que Tengo Que Preguntar, ¿Por qué tal Juan de la Cosa, en Todo Este Tiempo, no se agrego en sí?

Si estan Preocupados ACERCA de la falsificación de las Naciones Unidas Registro, sin Tengan apropiado descargo de responsabilidad, 'entonces' no se You can Haber Disputa, ustedes avisaron que había anteriormente en Los Pasos y Los Padres pueden Control de Contratistas una Hijos SUS, SI ESO ES Su Máxima Preocupación. Más de Si Es Un Punto de Vista personal o deseo, Por Favor, Por Lo Menos de sable déjenles a la Gente y denles La Oportunidad de Guardar serie clave de Una Historia Que ustedes consideran Ofensiva. La rule De personajes en Las in this site hijo cordiales CUANDO Se Trata De Estás Peticiones.

Si bien el sable No Puedo Con Certeza SI ESTA carta Llegara un Oídos los de aquellos Que estan dispuesto un Ayudar, Tal Vez ESTO mar PREPARACIÓN DE LA Algo mas grande Por Venir, Por Favor Que entiendan una camioneta ESTAR Perdiendo la ONU GRAN NUMERO de Escritores, y Por Tanto he SUS Ingresos Por Falta de Lectores, SI NO SE Toman las Medidas necesarias párrafo arreglar this Situación.

Para aquellos Que esten de acuerdo Con ESTO, Por Favor sientanse Libres de Firmar y enviar carta al this servidor de soporte, Tal Vez podamos Llegar A Algún acuerdo en Este Sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato el veneno anfitrión Jay Frost SamCrow sangre Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Señor Salazar Orion Negro Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar la Nightshadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu exiliado cuervo Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor final Negro Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 sangre enfureció arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 colas naruto ElementalMaster16 oscuro Darth Vizard447 Sage vacío de la Fuerza Shiso no Kitsune Los pecadores Kage640 Ihateheroes espadas del crepúsculo Kyuubi16 bunji darthkamon narutodragon la Cjonwalrus lobo Killjoy3000 Whiskey blueexorist Blanca Ying los Nueve de cola Fox, del Gin mala sonrisa tstoldt El dios lobo Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u El Desconocido 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 Los VioletTragedies Lemon Sage oscuro de Spidey Eon the Cat de las Sombras kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS dementes-ardilla espadas de la aurora La inmoral Llama blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross El primer unweymexicano Kitsukage kingdom219 café fantasma littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Su bloodrosepsycho oscuro poeta Shen una Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Carmesí cero de X reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Tercer Colmillo IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 único Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth redactor Arturus ISEAL Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Carmesí en cautividad KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon coronel Águila Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 El crítico Purple Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Hoja Guardabosques SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf sombra red0 La itinerancia Sombra bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra cero Arashi Walker Señor de los Demonios del Señor Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Rojo Guerrero de la Luz TUAOA MORRISTOFOX el señor de Alaska Swagnilla-hielo-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Conde Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra perdido el zapato en el Seol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA Y DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel de Hielo dragón cloud16 Haptism Harute el as verdes de Assassin clubes Rey de Historia Masyaf llama Puño-Ace de Lucifer restos Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo (no inscrit) Gaia (PAS inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir el círculo vicioso ci taj14 soy un dragón de Dios Emperador de GAR-Halla Guerrero de la Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolución ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 Kyo Anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 Kiranos irvanthedamned KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou hay verdad Burning Yami DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle Usted-Falta-badassery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-ULAT DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX W1P Señor Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Hombre Dragón 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 luces encendidas EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Gran Vampiro-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon alta señor mago FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged Dios Emperador de GAR- Halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-la muerte-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Alma Pintado Negro Infinito Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Trancos empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo Lite espíritu CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil estoy Yu Definir incompetente CAW-Cuervo BackwardsHazard Señor Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 nagamaki Kamigawa F-Archer us4gi ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Lanza-de-la-condenados Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sabio de Ojos Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Hamster enojado Guardián de las Runas Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ pesadillas Oirarana alrededor de Winter chuck17 Hijo de un Lobo Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 Zagger BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 el Sanguinario Ángel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice la Zagger noble Bloody Ángel BRD hombre nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 Konoha Pesadilla zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus -neko-chan hikage Proyecto Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus del Banat belnonm Tristán Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms luna de adaptación, Tammy Cisne de Cullen, Criistal plateado darky1995, katuiska cullen swan,SheiMasenCullen17,

Chicos, ésto no es de las Naciones Unidas Capítulo Nuevo, Pero Como ya SABEN, los Moderadores de cientos pretenden BORRAR fics De PORQUE Entran en la Categoría MA, siendo ESTA COMO calificación Relativa Muy Poco. Por favor, Que Este Manifiesto Vuele Por Toda La page A lo largo de los fandoms, asi podremos Salvar organismos europeos de normalización Maravillosos fics Que Tanto Nos gustan.

Los Administradores estan eliminando Historias Con los limones y Violencia Extrema (Lo ultimo You can servicios Bastante ambiguo Por Desgracia) y baneando un Autores SUS. ¿Y Por Qué? Pues PORQUE EN EL 2002 El quitaron Valoración MA, la Gente publico ESTAS Cosas En El M y Ahora PARECE Más Sencillo Eliminar Autores Que Volver a V. conjugación El Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos Lo Bastante molestos volvera Todo a la Normalidad.

Por favor chicas / os ayudenos una Expandir Este Mensaje.

DESDE ya muchas gracias

¡NECESITAMOS AYUDA Vuestra!


	7. Y Edward?

_**Y aqui les dejo otro cap :) La semana que viene no puedo subir :S Tengo 2 examenes orales :( Y hay que estudiar u.u**_

* * *

Y Edward?:

**POV BELLA**

Ya hace dos días que no voy a las clases de biología, para no encontrarme con el. De los Cullen ninguno lo volvió a mencionar, ellos me ayudaban con mis tareas de algebra, y de Biología que me pasaba Avril, una de mis compañeras,

Jasper ya sabía todo, y siempre que nos vemos, me disculpa por lo sucedido en el pasado. Estaba pasando mucho tiempo con ellos. Alice y Rose volvieron a jugar Barbie-Bella, y Emmet… 3 horas seguidas jugando videojuegos y además ganándole!

Cuando me cruzaba a Tanya Denali me dedicaba unas miradas de odio, yo no sé que le pasaba. Quería decirle algo, pero con vampiros no se juega.

Ahora que reaccionó… Y Edward?

**POV EDWARD**

_Si lees esto alguna vez, espero que sepas que me fui de aquí, no soporte más el dolor que tu provocaste._

_Gracias a ti, supe que la vida sigue adelante. Jacob, mi nuevo hermano, me lo demostró, el dolor se supera, pero aunque el recuerdo quede hay que superarlo. No me volverás a ver._

_A partir de ahora, no soy más Bella Swan…_

Si esto lo hubiera leído hace unos días atrás, hubiera dolido más de lo que siento ahora, ella me olvido. O eso es lo que trata de hacer…

Su aroma en mi antigua casa era resiente de hace 4 días. Porque vino aquí? Fui a mi habitación, estaba tal cual la había dejado, decidí cambiar mi atuendo, se había arruinado bastante en el viaje. Abrí mi ropero faltaban 6 de mis camisas… La azul que _ella_, me habida regalado. Busque en mis Cd's., mi favorito "Debussy- Claro de Luna" Y no estaba… Y bueno leeré un libro… Haber.. Leo Orgullo y Perjuicio, sé que suena gay pero es una linda historia… Donde están mis cosas! Solo una persona pudo… Isabella Marie Swan…

Salí a dar un paseo por Forks, me encontré con Ángela que solo me dedico una mirada de odio, y digamos que sus pensamientos no eran para nada agradables. También me encontré a Jessica, que me miro como si fuera algo comestible. Ahora me dirigía a la tienda de los Newton… Tenía una gran duda…

Desde lejos me di cuenta de que Mike estaba atendiendo la tienda. Entre como un cliente más me puse a observar las tiendas de campaña, hasta que unos pensamientos me atrajeron:

_Ese será Edward Cullen, desde atrás tiene su mismo peinado. _

_Que habrá pasado con Bella? Que se fue sin avisarme a mí… _

_Le hablo a Edward? No mejor no, si asi saco información, no… _Y asi era su charla mental, mientras se acercaba a atenderme…

-Hola, buenas tardes en que puedo servirle?

-Em… Estaba buscando unas buenas botas para escalar- dije dándome vuelta.

- CULLEN! Volvieron! Bella esta con ustedes!

-Volví yo solo por un par de días, y Bella… No creo que quiera hablarme pero- me acerque más a él, como para decirle un "Secreto"- Es mi vecina en Denali, Alaska.

- Que casualidad… Dime tu talla…

Me reí mentalmente de su respuesta, su mente era una montaña rusa- 42 por favor…

Revise su mente una y otra vez, buscando imágenes sobre alguna cita con Bella, pero solo había Rechazos de parte de ella…

-Aquí tienes Cullen- dijo entregándome mi tarjeta y la bolsa con mis botas- Recupera a Bella y tráela de vuelta a Forks…

Solo le di una sonrisa, cuando me iba alejando dije: - Si la recupero… SERA SOLO PARA MI NEWTON!

Volví a mí hogar, me pase el resto del día pensando en como recuperar a Bella y también en mi venganza… Emmet me esta contagiando! Oh my got!

Mi avión salía a las 17:30 y recién eran las 16:45, pase a buscar parte de mi plan "Recuperar a mi oveja" sé que suena estúpido pero nadie lo sabría…

Me lleve de casa, unas cuantas prendas de ropa que pensé que nunca usaría. Y en el aeropuerto me miraban raro. Y no creen que es raro ver a un chico de "17 años", con 10 valijas a su alrededor? Bueno aquí me presento… Con mis 10 valijas… Creo que deje mi habitación vacía. Y revise por milésima vez, si no me había olvidado _nada_…

**YA EN ALASKA**

Llegue a mi casa, demasiado feliz, y claro quien no esta feliz cuando Rosalie, Alice y Esme, se habían ido por 2 semanas a París, no tan feliz… Porque se fue mi Mami, como dice Emmet con su puchero a lo bebe…

Estaba acomodando mis cosas cuando Carlisle entro.

-Hijos como estas?

-Se podría decir que bien…

-Que ha pasado?

- Esto…-Le entregue la nota de Bella-… Papa crees que podre recuperarla?

- Y creo que si viajas a Inglaterra- dijo señalando lado de la casa de Bella- La recuperaras… Los dos se aman…

-Gracias Carlisle… Pero tu crees que esta mal, una pequeñita venganza, que después termine con algo, se podría decir lindo- dije remarcando lo ultimo.

-Depende de cual sea la venganza- le conté mi plan a mi padre.

- Mmm, esta bueno…

-Dulce venganza- dije con emoción…

-QUIEN QUIERE VENGANZA!- dijo Emmet con 5 cuchillos en cada mano…

- No hay nadie que matar Emmet- bufo Carlisle. Emmet solo fue a guardar los cuchillos y pregunto: Con que te ayudo mi querido Edward? Estoy a tus ordenes, amo…

-Solo una e importante orden…

* * *

OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ediie vengativo: F Les debía un capitulo Y les aseguro que el sábado subiré el 7! Alguna se arriesga a decir cual será la venganza de Edward?

Aquí les dejo mis "Páginas Sociales" como yo les digo :D

La que quiera agréguenme Besos!

Facebook: SheiMasenCullen (Fanfics)

Twitter: Shei Masen Cullen

Las kiero :)

XOXOXO


	8. Hoy va a ser un lindo día

**_PERDON!PERDON!PERDON!PEEEERDOOON! No pude actualizar en estos 2 meses por la escuela :/ Actualizaté cada vez que pueda! Y eso sera en el verano! Bueno les dejo otro cap! Espero que les guste!_**

* * *

Hoy va a ser un lindo día

**POV BELLA **

Dos semanas… DOS VENDITAS SEMANAS! Dos semanas en las que estoy completamente sola… Alice, Rosalie y Esme se fueron a París, la razón? Alice no me quiso decir… Solo me sonrío

Jacob y Charlie, se fueron de pesca por solo un fin de semana, estamos a viernes…

Emmet y Jasper se fueron de caza junto a Carlisle, así que… estoy sola

Y con esta soledad, entre en el mundo de los sueños…

Desperté y lo primero que pensé fue: Hoy va a ser un lindo día…

Como de costumbre me levanté y fui directamente a bañar, hoy para vestirme fue algo sencillo camiseta, campera, chaqueta, jeans apretados, medias bien abrigaditas, y unas botas con taco. Cuando me vi al espejo note algo raro: Ojos marrones, cuerpo entero, manos, dedos, cara, ojos, pelo color castaño, trasero, piernas, PELO CASTAÑO!

-AHHHHHHHHH! PERO QUE MIERDA!

QUE PASO?! YO ERA RUBIA… _Era_… No esto no podía pasar! Mire mi reloj, y faltaban 10 minutos para entrar a clases!

Tomé mis lentes de contacto, me los puse, ni siquiera me mire al espejo. Me puse mis Ray-Bans y corrí por las escaleras, tome mi moto y monte en ella.

Cuando iba saliendo del camino me encontré frente a mis ojos, la belleza misma.

Estaba Edward subido en una moto roja, con unos lentes Ray-Bans ultimo modelo. Cuando me vio solo sonrío de esa forma que hacia que el piso tiemble.

Arranque demasiado rápido para mi bien, tenia que alejarme de él, era peligro, mi corazón no soportaría mucho más.

Cuando llegue me encontré con Emmet. Me miró y empezó a saltar como niña con Barbie nueva

-Tienes el cabello más hermoso!- dijo tocándolo- su textura, su color natural, quedo bastante bien…

-COMO QUE QUEDO BASTANTE BIEN EMMET!? OSEA SOY RUBIA!

-No por naturaleza, mi Bellita querida… Y tus ojos!- y después hizo algo como "Clavando los dientes en algo"- Te veo luego Doraditos!

-Doraditos? Tu sabes algo Jasper?- el negó con la cabeza, y se fue detrás del capullo de Emmet, pensándolo bien… Que no estaban cazando?

Fui a mi primera clase gimnasia, todos me miraron raro… Cuando me encontré a Avril le pregunté:

-Me salió un tercer ojo o algo parecido?

-Es que aparte de tu pelo- removió todo su bolso y saca un espejo, me lo extendió- Mírate.

MIS OJOS! Doraditos! Dorados! Las pagaras Emmet Cullen…

Luego de mi clase, me fui a mi casillero. Cuando llegue encontré en el piso una caja. Leí la dedicatoria que tenia:

_Espero que te guste… _

Abrí y me encontré, con mi sueño: Todas las Ediciones de Cumbres Borrascosas.

-Quien te regalo esto, Doraditos?- no se de donde salió Emmet.

-Em, no me asustes más! No se quien me regalo esto… Pero si lo sabría… Me casaría con el…

-De verdad te casarías!?- dijo Em saltando.

-Nah, el amor y el matrimonio no existen para mi Em, ese sentimiento llamado "Amor" se extinguió…

- Oh… Quieres que lleve esta caja a mi Jeep, que luego lo dejo en tu casa?

-Si, vamos te acompaño…

Caminamos por el estacionamiento con Emmet hasta llegar a su Jeep, dejo la caja en el asiento trasero.

-Una pregunta Em- el me miró- Porque tengo los ojos dorados?- El me examino.

-Bueno… Ayer tenía sed y te transforme en una sexi vampira!

-Vamos Emmet, sabemos ambos que eso no pasa así…

-Bueno.. Fue solo una pequeña broma…

-Te perdono- dije abrazándolo- Y lo de mi cabello?

-Eso… Tambien fui yo…

-Como!? – dije apartándome de el- Emmet Cullen, porque hiciste esto?!

-Solo quería a mi Bella- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Si quieres que te perdone - me miro sonriendo- Me tienes que prestar.. TU JEEP! Solo por hoy si?

Su cara quedo pensativa- Si te lo presto…- estrechamos nuestras manos.

-Bueno… Hoy iré a casa por el bosque…

-Bella! Como!?

-Que iré por el bosque… Tú no dijiste nada sobre reglas

-Pero, pero

-Sin peros… Voy por el bosque y tú te vas en mi moto…

-De acuerdo… Me voy a clase Bells

-Adiós Em- dije corriendo a mi siguiente clase.

Entre al aula, y busque a Avril con la mirada, estaba sentada con esa chica, creo que su nombre era Ashley, su pelo era de color Naranja con reflejos amarillos, muy cool. Busque algún asiento vacío pero no encontré.

-Señorita? Siéntese allí- dijo Tom, mi maestro de Español, mire hacia donde señalo, y que sorpresa! (Sarcasmo) Edward Cullen estaba allí.

Este día no podía ir peor. Primero mi pelo, segundo mis ojos, tercero toda la culpa de Emmet y cuarto mi dulce compañero es Edward.

-Hoy sería un lindo día para suicidarse- dije para mí, sentándome.

Edward me miro atónito.

-Que? Mira como esta el día, un poco más y hay un tornado

-Oh, yo pensé que tu… te querías suicidar- dijo serio.

-Nah, para que sirve suicidarse? Ya lo intente tirarme de un acantilado era lo correcto, pero me di cuenta de que no tenia que defraudar a cierta persona- el me miro- Mi padre es lo más importante que tengo, es lo único que me queda después de Jacob y mis amigos.

-Porque intentaste suicidarte?

-Olvidar todo este ultimo año que viví, fue un error separarme de mi madre, tendría que haber ido a Florida con ella.

-Porque olvidar el último año- dijo más para el.

-Porque fue un error. Fue un error haber ido a Forks, un error haber elegido Biología, un error haber entablado una conversación con un vampiro, un error haberte conocido Edward Cullen. Si hubiera sabido como iba a terminar YO, destrozada, sin vida… Hubiera preferido que me dejaras morir aplastada por la camioneta de Tyler.

-Srta. Swan- mire al profesor- La buscan afuera.

-_Por favor todos los alumnos retírense de sus aulas y vayan a sus hogares, hay una perdida de gas, repito, perdida de gas_- dijo el director a través del micrófono. Todos se pusieron contentos. Yo tome rápidamente mis cosas y salí de allí.

Emmet me estaba esperando afuera.

-Hola Em.

-Hola Bells, te vine a buscar para que me des las llaves de tu moto, Alice me aviso que abría una fuga de gas- dijo sonriendo

-Cuídala como si fuera tuya- le entregue las llaves- ahora dame las del Jeep.

Las saco cuidadosamente de su bolsillo- Cuídalo como si fuera tu bebe- me entrego las llaves.

Con Em, fuimos hasta el estacionamiento, se nos unió Jasper.

-Hola Jas- el solo saludo con la mano.

-Bueno hasta aquí llego yo- dijo Em subiendo a mi moto.

-Como? Con quien voy?- susurro Jasper.

- Vas conmigo Jassie, vamos a divertirnos- bufé, Jasper me sonrio-Vamos.

Me subí al monstruo de auto que tiene Emmet, puse las llaves en su lugar, y lo encendí.

-Estas segura, Bella?- dijo Jasper- Puedo manejar yo…

-No gracias, yo puedo, y además siempre quise hacerlo!

Pase por la puerta de entrada de la escuela, justo en ese momento salió Edward que miraba con los ojos como platos como yo manejaba.

-Toca la bocina!- hice lo que Jas quería, el bajo la ventana y saludo a Edward- Ediie! Nos vemos en casa!

Subí la velocidad, estaba a unos metros de la calle que llegaba a la casa pero inmediatamente gire fuera de la acera y termine en el bosque.

-ESTAS LOCA BELLA! TE PODES MATAR MANEJANDO AQUÍ!

-En moto es mejor!

Segui andando era muy divertido!

-Me dejas hacer algo!?- grito Jasper.

-CLARO!- me baje de la camioneta y me pase al asiento del copiloto, estábamos a mitad de camino, ya se podía ver la casa.

-Agárrate fuerte!

Jasper iba más veloz, cuando llegamos hizo un giro de 360° grados.

-ESO FUE INCREIBLE!-grité.

Nos bajamos y Emmet ya estaba allí

-Ha sido todo un espectáculo! Wow!- dijo él.

Después todo paso muy rápido. Jasper se apoyó en el Jeep, y lo empujo un poco hacia delante, chocando la parte trasera de un auto. Emmet que estaba con jugando con mi moto dando vueltas en círculos, la moto se descontrolo, tirando a Emmet, y chocando contra el auto. Yo di un paso para atrás caí y una de mis botas voló y golpeo contra la ventana quebrándola del pobre auto que fue chocado por mi moto y el Jeep.

-De quien es ese auto?- pregunte.

Con los chicos caminamos lentamente hacia la parte delantera del auto, cuando me di cuenta del auto que era, me tape la boca para ahogar el grito.

-ES EL VOLVO DE EDWARD!- gritamos los tres. Nos miramos.

-Y ahora que?!- dije.

-EDWARD ESTA DOBLANDO EN LA ESQUINA! LO ESCUCHO!- dijo Jasper.

De un momento a otro estaba en brazos de Emmet con los ojos cerrados, a causa de la velocidad vampírica, y por lo que escuchaba Jasper corría a nuestro lado.

Se escucho un ruido desgarrador…

-Ese era Edward?- Emmet asintió.

-Estamos a 40km de él y se escucha- dijo Jas- Oh no, Bella cierra tus ojos creo que tenemos que correr por un largo tiempo-

Y empezamos de nuevo. Después de unas 3 horas sin parar de correr, escuche el sonido de las olas chocar contra las piedras. Emmet frenó.- No podemos seguir…

-Que sucede?- pregunte

-Lo que sucede es que los encontré- Oh, Edward. Ya me imagino mi lapida "Isabella Swan 1991-2009"

* * *

OOOOOHHHH! Edward los encontro! Que pasara? Yo se :D

Me voooy ! Mi madre piensa que estoy haciendo tarea de Historia, siii Historia (?

Las quiero!

XOXOXO


End file.
